guess how much i love you
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: - Eres tan molesta.


**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *

**-Disclaimer-  
Naruto **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Washed Tears**

-No seas idiota

-Pero, lo digo de verdad!

-Vuelve a la habitación

-Sasuke-kun!

-Hazlo.

-Cuando me encuentres muerta al día siguiente, me llorarás.

-Hnmf, eso deseas.

-Idiota.

Ella subió las escaleras, marchando a grandes pasos. Odiaba que no creyera ni una de sus palabras. Más que nada, sabiendo que eran amigos de la infancia, y aunque él se haya ido por dos años a otro colegio, no significaba que había cambiado mucho. _Demonios_ que casi no había cambiado en nada,

_Salvo en un par de curvas..._

¡Pero en nada más!

Avanzó con precaución cuando alcanzó el segundo piso. Argh, odiaba las tormentas desde que era niña! Y lo que más le daba miedo era la oscuridad. Aquella noche se había cortado la luz y estaba lloviendo como si el agua quisiese limpiar cualquier rasgo de civilización en la tierra, o al menos en Tokyo.

_Encima hay truenos_

Otra cosa más que la aterraba.

_Si tan solo Sasuke-kun fuese un caballero, no me dejaría sola esta noche. Sabe que tan miedosa puedo ser._

Y aún así, allí estaba. En su habitación, a oscuras, sola, tapada bajo las sabanas, hecha un ovillo para protegerse del estruendoso ruido de los truenos y de la lluvia... oh, si tan solo volviera la luz no tendría tanto miedo.

Y si sus amigos se hubiesen quedado después de la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke o si alguien más servicial que el idiota que está durmiendo en el piso de abajo, estuviera en casa, no tendría tanto miedo tampoco.

Abrazó a su osito, Mister Bennie, con fuerza contra su pecho.

_Malditas tormentas y cortes de luz._

Recordaba que de chiquita odiaba la oscuridad. No sabía porqué, aunque tenía la ligera impresión que fue por culpa de su amigo Naruto, quien saltaba de sopresa o gritaba del susto cada vez que, en el campamento de verano, contaban historias de fantasmas. Daba gracias que Sasuke lo golpeaba y aliviaba la tensión. Pero ahora... necesitaba que Sasuke aliviara los nervios que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Recordaba como, en una de aquellas historias, Shikamaru había contado, con una voz no tan vaga como la acostumbrada, la historia de los pitufos. Pequeños muñecos endiablados. Que durante las noches, cobraban vida y mataban con estacas o los ahogaban con sabanas blancas a niños jóvenes e inocentes, luego reían con aquel tono maléfico parecido al de los científicos locos. Oh, si, desde aquel día no podía ver ni tener en su habitación pitufos de muñecos.

_Malditos cuentos morbosos y tenebrosos que contaba Shikamaru._

Apretó los ojos intentando no pensar en aquellos diablillos azules. Tan diabólicos... chiquitos y tenebrosos... ni como mataban por las noches, ni en las expresiones de miedo, o como se veían en la televisión tan... normales. ¿Quién podía creer que fueran tan... diabólicos?

_No, no, no pienses en ellos. Piensa en rosa, en cosas bellas y lindas. No en el azul de sus cuerpos ni en sus gorras blancas, como las sábanas blancas alrededor del cuello de los niños._

_Oh maldición!_

Ya estaba, otra vez, volviendo a pensar en ellos.

Necesitaba a Sasuke. Pero el maldito bastardo le importaba tan poco que ella se estuviera muriendo de miedo.

_Oh, maldición, maldición._

_Quiero a mi madre._

¿Y dónde estaba su madre? Oh cierto, diez metros bajo tierra. Justo con su padre y el resto de su familia. Seguramente comida por los gusanos, descomponiéndose y llenándose de tierra y de ratas que intentarían comer cada una de su piel y extremidades.

Abrió los ojos bajo las sábanas.

¿Sería así¿De verdad su madre no está en el cielo¿Junto con su padre¿Junto con sus abuelos¿Disfrutando de los manjares que Dios o Kami les esté presentando ahora?

_No._

Su madre no estaba en el cielo. Era estúpido pensar de esa forma. Sasuke se lo dijo, en una de sus tantas charlas. El cielo y el infierno no existen. Las personas mueren, sus cuerpos se descomponen y sus nombres y recuerdos se olvidan para siempre. Nunca volverían a la vida, sus almas no descansaban en paz en algún lugar divino. No existía nada sobrenatural.

Ellos estaban muertos. Y su madre, en ese momento, estaba en el cementerio central de Tokyo. Como el de su padre y el resto de su familia.

_Okaa-san..._

Sus ojos se empañaron y sintió la humedad escurrirse por sus mejillas.

_Oh no, no otra vez._

No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Llorar todas las noches hasta caer dormida. Abrazarse a ella misma, cuando día como estos se repitieron en su casa y ella, como esa noche, estaba sola. Levantarse sola, comer sola, ir a la universidad sola sin que nadie le deseara un buen día.

Se sintió tan desolada aquellos años. Sola sin su mejor amigo. Sola sin sus padres. Atemorizada en las noches de tormenta. Dolida por el silencio de su casa. Asustada por la oscuridad de cada esquina.

Sus padres habían muerto. Sasuke había partido.

_Kami, no otra vez..._

Sintió su pecho arder, su respiración salir entrecortada y dificultosa. Su garganta obstruida y un dolor tan insoportable en el corazón. Le desgarraba, le tiraba, le dolía tanto y tanto. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

_Por favor... esta noche no... Hoy no... Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun está abajo... Sasuke-kun ha vuelto... hoy no... kami... hoy no..._

Sintió unos brazos tomarla por atrás, atrayendo su cuerpo a otro cuerpo cálido. Notó como aquellos brazos fuertes se encerraban en su pequeña forma, dejando que su cabeza descansara en un plano pecho. Olió su fragancia.

-Sasuke-kun...?

Notó como su mano era entrelazada con otra. Y como otra mano, acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Eres tan molesta.

Y sonrió, porque aquella noche, tenía quien secara sus lágrimas.

_Eres un novio espectacular, Sasuke-kun..._

**O o o O**

**-Notas de la autora-**  
Oh bueno, estás cosas salen en una noche de insomio. Y Blah, yo también le tengo miedo a las truenos y a la oscuridad. Aunque no fue porque Naruto gritaba o saltaba de sorpresa cuando Shikamaru contaba cuentos de terror.

Oh bueno. Reviews?


End file.
